Cherrywood
This nation is not affiliated with the Post-Dissolution Sphere. }} The Federal Republic of Cherrywood is a large nation comprising of 67 States and 18 Territories. The country is situated on five continents, North and South America, Europe, Asia, and Africa. However it's capital, Lockinghall, is located on the Isle of Cherrywood. Cherrywood is the largest country in the world, Russia, Canada, China, and Bowasia are smaller. Cherrywood is often referred to as the "Queen" of all technological, economic, and human advancements. GEOGRAPHY The main island of Cherrywood is located just west of the Africa. It is one of the largest islands that make up the Federal District. Cherrywood was formed from the Mount Diego, a large composite volcano that rises about 15,839 ft. The volcano has been dormant for about 200 years and isn't expected to erupt soon. Just beyond the highlands of Cherrywood, is the Tropical lowlands, where most of the cities are located. One of the most notable features in the Tropical Lowlands is a large lagoon. This lagoon is actually what makes up the port of Yellowstone, one of the largest cities in Cherrywood. In the Coastal Plains, on the other side of Mount Diego, is where the capital city, Lockinghall, is located. Located on another island, is Applewood, Cherrywood's center of Industrial and Technological Advancements. Applewood is one of Cherrywood's most mountainous islands in the Federal District, with an average of about 32 peaks, it's highest being Mount Crumbley. If one looks south of Mount Crumbley, they will find the infamous Henderson River, a large, rapid-moving river that flows into Elliott City. Elliott City was built in what looked to be a large crater. The final island in the Federal District is the swampy, lowlands of Toria. Toria is most notable for Toria Bay, the military headquarters of Cherrywood. OTHER BOUNDARIES Cherrywood is also known as the "Nation that Never Sleeps" mainly because it's territories located on almost 5 Continents. Cherrywood has 18 Territories and 57 States located on these continents, most states being located in Europe and Africa, due to it's close proximity with the Federal District. However, Cherrywood also has several other notable claims, one being the Territory of Livingston and Savannah, which claims most of South America. Another well-known territory is the New-Russian Territory, obviously located in what was Russia. Cherrywood also claims the United States and parts of Canada HISTORY The Du'Caine Incident - On October 4, 2002, the Federalists of the United States left to form the Federal Republic of Cherrywood. However the story doesn't begin until the Du'Caine Incident. The Du'Caine Incident occured at the Du'Caine Oil Refinery in Tacoma, Washington when the American Republicans signed over land grants to the People's Republic of China. Not only was the refinery delivered to the Chinese, but so were the workers who worked there. When a young man by the name of Antonio Hart (aka XxWatchmanxX) found out about this turn-over, he organized a negotiation between the Chinese and a group of Federalists. When the Republican Government overuled this negotiation, Hart declared Independence from the United States. In an extravagant display, Hart left the country in search of a new land, where he would come across the islands of Cherrywood. However, he wasn't the only one to leave. Soon after, a group of 20,000 Federalists left the United States and moved to Cherrywood, establishing the country. Signing of the Declaration of Unity - The Declaration of Unity, established and signed on December 21, 2002, was the first step in creating the new nation. This document was based heavily on the US Constitution and the Declaration of Independence. On January 1, 2003, in a majority vote, Henderson agreed to adopt the Declaration of Unity and founded the capital city of Lockinghall. This would be a milestone in Cherrywood's history... Expansion - In wouldn't take long for Cherrywood to realize that in order to be a nation, they'd have to look like one. Henderson sent out one famous explorer by the name of John Carpenter Smith, who'd later discover a small valley which would connect present-day Yellowstone to Lockinghall. Carpenter mapped out the island, and eventually moved to Applewood, where he would become the founder of Carpenter City. Cherrywood now occupied two large islands in the Atlantic. Toria would remain undiscovered for another four years, when a man named Conner Davis would venture to the island looking for a port, which would become Toria Bay Naval Station. Later on Cherrywood would seize control of eastern Africa and much of Europe and Asia. North and South America would be incorporated into its empire later after the fall of the United States during the American/Chinese War. POLITICS AND GOVERNMENT The Federal Republic of Cherrywood is governed by the Tricameral Legislature, the Supreme Court, and the President. All these major governmenterial bodies are located in the City of Lockinghall, which is the Capital. Each building's location is arranged in a Triangle, facing twoard the United States, the mother country. The way the government functions is very similar to the United States, through a system of Checks and Balances. The Tricameral Legislature, or Parliament for short, consists of three bodies of government. The Territorial Council, The Senate, and the House of Representatives, similar to the U.S. Constitution. The Terroritorial Council, however is a group of representatives from the terroritories. The Senate consists of six senators from each Island and one from each outlying territory. The House of Representatives consists of several representatives from each state within each island and territory, although the number is based heavily off of population.